


Starstruck

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: DJ Deadbody, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, Ryan's a DJ, Shane is pining because I suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: Shane's out at a club with a friend and the evening mostly stinks. Then a new DJ takes over and Shane develops a crush on the man at lightning speed.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Buzzfeed Video where Ryan learns to DJ. Most descriptions of the set are based on this video, with some added music for the sake of my little gay heart.

“This party SUCKS!”

Shane has to bend down quite a bit so Jen can shout in his ear and he simply shrugs as he stands upright again.

 

They went out after work, because they have to admit to themselves that they are each other’s best friends and that they have no other friends in L.A. They are losers. They work for a website and do dumb shit on video, which is a lot of fun. But in personal life, they are both awkward, introverted and bad at coming out of their shell.

Jen and Shane have known each other for a while now and they have too much in common. They like bad movies and beer, they have no idea what people at parties do, really – especially because they only know how to dance in a silly way – and they are _way_ too queer to enjoy the music at this place.

What self respecting club doesn’t play some dope dance music a good queer person could enjoy? This one, apparently. No Beyoncé, no Backstreet Boys, no Spice Girls, no Cher, no Rihanna no Lady Gaga, no-

The next beat drops and they are assaulted by dubstep. Shane doesn’t even particularly hate this type of music but he has no idea how you were supposed to dance to it. Jen makes a face as if she’s eaten a rotten lemon and Shane sighs.

 

“Maybe we should leave!” He shouts.

She gives him a look and he winces a bit. He has agreed to come with her in an attempt to get him to socialize. His last relationship is way too long in the past and he spends too much time eating pizza at home, alone, while rewatching his favorite Netflix shows over and over and over again. It’s pathetic and he knows. He’s not opposed to finding a nice guy or gal to spend time with, but most people think he’s funny and kind, but not in the dating kind of way. He’s sometimes not good at flirting. With embarrassment he remembers how he courted a guy for three weeks only to find out that the man hadn’t even realized he had been asked out.

 

_“I thought you were just a really cool bro!”_

 

Maybe he should give the club night one more chance.

 

The set comes to an end and Shane uses the “quiet” to tell Jen that he’s grabbing another drink. He asks the girl at the bar for the pinkest, frilliest thing that gets you dumb drunk. She winks at him and actually says “Say no more!” before she places a frozen monstrosity in front of him that looks like a raspberry Slurpee but is actually pure alcoholic poison. Shane pretty much inhales it.

His gaze is dragged to the DJ booth, because one of the organizers of the place has picked up the microphone and asked for applause for the last DJ. Shane notes with some satisfaction that the applause is pretty low and polite. The next DJ is announced, apparently a newbie who has his first big night. Shane allows himself a chuckle at the name.

 

DJ _Deadbody_.

 

 _Sounds like a hoot_ , he thinks as he sucks more vodka into his body. Maybe the guy was a bit of a goth, or he likes Deadmau5 too much. The club provides a spotlight for the young man and Shane notes even from afar that he seems a bit nervous. He’s shorter than the guy who introduced him, probably about 5”10. He has brown skin and dark hair and he’s dressed pretty comfortably in black jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it. His sleeves are rolled up and Shane glances at the guys arms because they are pretty nice and toned. Shane decides he will sit in for the set. If the music was bad, at least he could ogle the DJ a little bit.

 

DJ Deadbody puts on his headphones and runs his hands over the board in front of him. Shane wishes he could stand closer to watch the guys fingers at work. Huh, maybe he did have a bit much to drink.

 

The DJ instantly fucks up. He leaves the MC microphone on when he starts the set and just as he’s getting into the beat he put on, someone jogs over to him to turn it off. The DJ, to Shane’s pleasant surprise, merely laughs. A full bodied, lean-back cackle and he claps as the crowd is chuckling. The good-naturedness of it is endearing. The guy doesn’t take himself too seriously, then, which is a good sign.

 

“It’s all good, baby! It’s all good!” DJ Deadbody calls out to the crowd and Shane’s stomach does a tiny flip at the sound of this man calling a group including Shane “baby”. Fuck. He needed to get some smooching’ done soon because he was really losing his mind.

 

A beat starts up that’s not enough dubstep for Shane to instantly dislike it – maybe he’s just lying to himself – and as the DJ jumps up and down, his headphones disconnect. Shane snorts into the remains of his drink as the guy tries to plug them back in while still bouncing and keeping up the energy.

 

The first switch in the songs is actually very smooth and as a low bass comes in and pounds in time with Shane’s heart, he realizes he actually feels like dancing now. He disposes of his empty cup and scans the dance floor for Jen. He spots her flailing around with a cute girl and instantly changes his path. The last thing Jen needs now is her awkward buddy. They are both everything but wing-people.

 

Shane settles closer to the DJ’s table instead, watching the man focus on what he’s doing and actually bouncing it what feels like the right rhythm. The next transition goes straight to his stomach. A soft build up, a well placed “motherfucker” voice clip and suddenly the beats vanish and vocals come in and Shane barely time before everything picks up again. At that point, the crowd around him gets pumped. And yeah, the set has dubstep and probably too much house but the energy of the room is different. This guy is trying really hard and he is focusing so much on everyone having a good time, it clearly spreads to the people dancing. Shane is actually having _fun_ flailing around. He takes care not to hit anyone and he even makes eye contact and exchanges smiles with a couple of pretty people. But his eyes get drawn back to the DJ.

 

It’s one of the moments where he glances up that the guy actually does the _robot_ to an electric beat and Shane feels a stupid grin spread on his face. This guy is fucking adorable. He’s energetic, he’s hard working, he’s dedicated. And on top of that he’s cute and funny.

Shane suddenly wonders if DJs are technically celebrities, like artists in some places. Would it be weird to come up to him and compliment him on the set afterwards? Would the guy even hang out in the club? This was his job, so maybe he was just going home afterwards, having enough of loud music and disco smoke and sweaty bodies.

 

Shane sighs as he realizes that he probably won’t have the courage to talk to the guy either way. He is already talking himself out of it. He decides he needs a kick in the butt.

 

“Jen. Jen! I need your help.”

He has broken the unspoken rule and joined Jen and the girl she’s dancing with in their personal bubble. Jen actually looks surprised and a little worried, because Shane always leaves her to her own devices when she’s flirting and the girl looks just as surprised.

“Hey. I’m Shane. Sorry, won’t bother you for too long I just need a push in the right direction!”

Jen frowns.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Shane leans in so the other girl at least doesn’t hear everything.

“Listen, I know it sounds stupid, but I think the DJ is really fucking cute and I want to talk to him but I don’t wanna end up in the whole “fan” box. What do I do?”

Jen looks at the DJ, quickly. Her gaze is calculating, as someone would look who knows he isn’t attracted but still picks up attractive features on people in general.

She grabs Shane by the shoulder.

“You always worry and intellectualize too much, Shane! Just catch him after his set and tell him you dig him. All of him. He’s not a DJ superstar, If this is his first ever set, he’s probably self-conscious and hopes people like it.”

“But… he’s really good at it!”

Jen snorts.

“He’s okay! He’s not a prodigy!” She laughs as Shane’s expression turns offended. “I guess to you he might be!” There is a twinkle in her eye and Shane flushes.

For a moment he wants to argue. Then again, he probably gives the guy extra points for attitude and fun at work and the set itself, while fine, is nothing spectacular.

“Shane. If you don’t talk to him afterwards, I’ll drag you over to him and make you buy him a drink.”

It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.

“Thank you!”

He means it.

 

DJ Deadbody is still fun when Shane can refocus his full attention on him. He kind of wants the man to notice him, so he goes back to his strange, flail-y, I-have-long-limbs dancing and he realizes he doesn’t have to go so hard, but when the man starts bouncing again and makes gestures for the crowd to bring their hands up, Shane goes along, whirling his long arms above him. For a split second, he is sure that the DJ spots him and his slightly tense and concentrated features break into a brilliant smile. It’s probably a coincidence, but he’s desperate enough to take it.

 

The beat picks up, goes faster and faster and then lights flash, sparkles come in-

 

-and his lord and savior Lady Gaga bursts in through the speakers.

 

_Groove, slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby, bump that track _

 

“Thank fuck,” is his first thought. Then he realizes the song is about having a thing for the DJ and he flushes. His dance moves have brought him into a crouch with the rest of the crowd and his arms are crossed at the wrists in front of him and he throws the quickest glance up to the man controlling the music only to have DJ Deadbody stare back at him with wide eyes. Shane’s mouth opens for a moment but then the beat drops and the song fades-

 

Shane can still hear it.

 

 _Baby, now that we're alone, got to request_  
_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_  
 _Got your Dre headphones with the left side on_  
 _Want to scratch me back and forth back and forth, uh huh_

 

The word “starstruck” comes back through the speakers just before the set eases back into the whine of electric beats and there is a wind up that Shane feels inside of his heart. The music stops and the lights go out and for a second, there is not a single sound or light to be seen. Then out of the nothingness, a voice chants.

 

_Gonna spread love like I’m Paddington Bear._

 

Shane almost snorts at the delighted expression on the man’s face, but he instead opts for cheering along with the crowd. Before he can think too much, the beats come back in supported by bits and pieces of music that just give him enough of a push to move again. He tries to feel the music as well as he can, moving and swaying. Somewhere in his brain, he makes a checklist. His hands are nice, he knows that, as are his legs. His butt isn’t bad and when he moves the right way, his hips are probably pretty okay. So he sways and tries to move with the music, let it flow and soak into his bones. Shane doesn’t realize he has closed his eyes until the music pics up again and his heart joins the beat in its tempo. His rips himself out of the trance he got himself into and stares at the DJ. The focused face is back and man, he wants to kiss that furrowed brow and tense mouth so, so much. As the people around him put up their arms, Shane simply stands tall and watches. When the music is so wound up that all he can hear is whines and thumps, a final, strong flash from the lights and a boom from the speakers signal the end of the set. For a second, it’s very quiet. Then DJ Deadbody puts his fist in the air with a wide-eyed and surprised look on his face and the crowd erupts in cheers. Shane is frozen in his spot and his eyes are wide, hoping to meet the ones of the DJ and he knows his mouth stands open. Someone next to him jumps in their cheering and their shoulders knock and all Shane can do is bring up his hands and slow clap.

 

“DJ Deadbody!” The guy from earlier shouts in the mic and another swell of hoots and claps follow. The guy waves at the dancers and gives them a brilliant flash of a smile in return and as the DJ scans the crowd, his eyes finally settle on Shane. Even after he bowed and waved and leaves his spot he still glances back at Shane and Shane is so confused, he even looks around at the people around him but nobody makes eye contact with that gorgeous man. Could it be that he somehow managed to catch the man’s attention? He doesn’t want himself to hope too much, but he can’t shake the thought completely.

 

Shane takes a deep breath and steels himself. He should follow Jen’s advice, even though he’s scared.

 

As the club shifts back to canned music and some of the crowd disperses, Shane moves towards the bar. The cute DJ is sitting on one of the stools and takes big gulps from a beer bottle. That makes Shane slow down and just watch the man’s throat bob, his lips slotted around the bottleneck. Man, he hadn’t been kidding, he really needed to get laid at some point. The girl behind the bar spots him and her mouth twitches into a bit of a smirk as her eyes pass between him and DJ Deadbody. Apparently, his infatuation is visible because before he can make any move to stop her or duck back into the crowd, the girl is talking to the DJ and gesturing towards Shane. Shane feels like someone threw ice water on him as he watches the man turn on the stool and look towards Shane. He is even prettier up close and Shane feels his face heat up as he is met with a surprised and curios look.

 

“Hey there.”

Shane opens his mouth to answer but he is still fighting the urge to run away, run away fast and run away far before he can embarrass himself-

 

A knee hits him square in the ass and he stumbles forward. Shane flies around and sees Jen with her hands in her pockets, knee still raised and the smuggest of smug smiles on her face. The girl she had been dancing with is standing behind her and presses a hand to her mouth, probably to smother a giggle. Shane flushes even more as he turns to the bar again. The DJ is grinning a bit, but seems to fight it while the bartender is just shaking her head with a fond eyeroll.

 

He decides to take the plunge. Still a bit shaky, he places his left hand on the bar in a hopefully easygoing pose and holds out his right.

 

“Hi. I’m Shane.”

The man smiles his brilliant wide smile and shakes Shane’s hand while he jumps off the bar stool. He is pretty short in comparison but Shane thinks it’s cute.

“Hey Shane. I’m Ryan. Or… well, DJ Deadbody.”

“I noticed.”

Shane chuckles and is delighted when Ryan laughs along.

“I noticed you, too. You’ve got a head on literally everyone else. It’s like spotting a tree in a field of sunflowers.”

That makes him snort.

“Well not everyone can be pocket-sized like you are.”

Ryan sputters.

“Excuse me? I’m normal, you’re a giant.”

 

They fall into conversation and bickering very easily. Shane learns that Ryan has been DJ-ing for only a week because he had made a bet with a friend he would be able to. Ryan flushes when Shane praises his set and declares Ryan’s bet as a clear win, so apparently Jen had been right.

 

“You really think it was good?”

“Dude you knew how to work the crowd, how to have fun. You put in Lady Gaga and even that weird Paddington song!”

“Hey, no shit against Paddington, that bear is the only bear in the world I trust and he is sweet and wholesome!”

Shane giggles but he doesn’t fight the guy on it.

“Alright, alright. No hate from me here.”

 

They settle into a comfortable pause, listening to the music playing and each nursing another beer. The bartender asks Shane if he wants another Berry Boom or whatever the monster earlier had been named and he declines. He doesn’t want to destroy his brain with alcohol when he could talk to this cute guy all night. Ryan simply giggles as he watches one of the pink destroyers be made and looks at Shane in awe.

 

“That’s already inside you?”

“I can hold my liquor, baby!”

 

Ryan flushes at the pet name and Shane instantly does too. What a way to prove he wasn’t as sober as he pretended to be. To his luck, Ryan doesn’t seem too bothered by it, simply a little flustered. Shane clears his throat. He needs to make a proper move, no “thought you were just a bro” disaster with this one.

 

“Listen, I really liked your set and this is super cool. Do you think that… maybe, some time you could imagine going out with me? A coffee date or something?”

 

It’s not exactly smooth, but it’s honest and it’s making the date aspect clear. Shane moves in his seat as Ryan’s eyes widen. His muttered “forget it” is already half out of his mouth when the DJ says:

 

“Sure! Sounds good!”

Shane goes bug-eyed.

“Really?”

“Yeah! I think you’re cool. And funny.”

“Funny I take, but ‘cool’ is new.” Shane frowns a little, but when Ryan laughs he soon follows.

 

“Actually,” Ryan starts suspiciously casual, “do you wanna get out of here? I mean I will still give you my number, but I was wondering if you maybe want to find out where my place is, too.”

 

Shane feels his face heat up (and other parts of him as well). Ryan’s eyes have drooped a little and the expression has turned sultry. Still, Shane can see the nervous bounce of the man’s leg, so maybe he is not quite as self assured as he is acting right now.

For a moment, he hesitates, low confidence and anxiety chiming in to let him know that maybe he is reading too much into this or that going with Ryan would somehow ruin things. But for the first time the entire night the pink Berry Boom comes to his rescue. As the girl behind the bar carries another slush ice monstrosity past them, the light above the bars reflect the glittery plastic palm stuffed in there and paint little golden freckles on Ryan’s skin. Shane feels the world tilt a little and gravity pulls him forward, causes him to lean down and brace himself on Ryan’s shoulder just at the right moment where Ryan tilts his face up and cups Shane’s cheek in his hand.

 

It’s a good first kiss, considering they are in a club and slightly buzzed and that Ryan is still sweaty from working hard at the DJ booth. Shane tilts his head and opens his mouth slightly and Ryan is right there to slip in his tongue and start teasing Shane’s lip. The kiss deepens and Ryan’s free arm sneaks around Shane’s waist causing Shane to gasp and press closer. He steps off the bar stool to press their chests together and Ryan shoves his hand into the back pocket of Shane’s jeans and squeezes a hand full of ass. Shane groans. He pulls back with some resistance.

 

“Let’s get out of here!”

Ryan’s face breaks into another grin and his cheeks look flushed in the dim light.

“Awesome. Let’s go!”

 

-

 

When Ryan lets him into his apartment, Shane shucks his jacket and kicks off his shoes in record time before he pulls the man in again. They kiss hungrily and Shane allows Ryan to shove him against the wall. Some air is knocked out of his lungs and he has to break the kiss to breathe in again. Ryan has grabbed at Shane’s shirt but he hesitates, looking at Shane’s face as if searching for something.

 

“I still want to go on a date with you, this doesn’t have to be a one-night thing for me, okay?”

Shane smiles and knows his cheeks are going red.

“I sure hope so. Or am I just another horny soul DJ Deadbody has attracted to warm his bed for one night?”

Ryan snorts.

“The only thing a dead body usually attracts are flies. My parents called me that once because I got no rhythm.”

Shane’s laughter becomes a growl as they press closer together and he can feel Ryan’s hardness on his thigh.

“I can show you rhythm, baby.” He growls as he grinds their hips together. Ryan curses quietly and nods.

“Come on, then.” He grabs Shane’s hand and pulls him away from the wall. “Bedroom.”

 

-

 

Ryan’s bedroom has a window to the east and Shane is awoken by sun flooding the place. He blinks blearily and tries to focus on his surroundings. He’s lying in the middle of a king sized bed, sheets twisted around his naked body and he feels warm as the sun shines on his slightly aching muscles. He has not slept much, probably. It’s still early and he remembers riding Ryan at least twice last night with some time to recover in between, so he has slept three hours tops. However, Ryan seems to be gone from the bed.

 

Shane sits up and ruffles his hair, rubbing at his slightly pounding head as he is looking for his clothes. He literally has no idea where he tossed them last night. Oh well. His attention is drawn to the door as it’s pushed open. Ryan stands there, looking soft and sleepy with very floppy non-gelled hair. He is wearing a pair of pajama pants but no shirt and Shane takes in his toned body before smiling up at his face again. Ryan is smiling too and he is holding up a tray he's carrying.

 

“Good morning.” Ryan also _sounds_ soft.

“Morning.”

Shane’s voice is rough and Ryan seems to like it because he grins and his nose wrinkles and he looks really fucking cute.

“How are you feeling?”

Shane considers the question. He does have a bit of a hangover, but it’s not too bad. His muscles and especially his ass aches a bit, but here in Ryan’s bed with Ryan standing at the door and he feels actually pretty fantastic.

“Good.” He finally settles. “A bit hungover and sore, but mostly pretty great.”

Ryan flushes a little at the mentioning of soreness and his eyes glance at Shane’s lower body that is still covered in bed sheets. Shane looks down out of instinct and takes in the multiple hickeys that little his body. His chest, his stomach, his hips. He brushes the sheet aside. His thighs…

 

There are probably hickeys he can’t see and he rubs his neck reflexively. Ryan looks mortified.

 

“I’m so sorry, Shane, I might have gotten carried away a little.”

Shane snorts.

“I guess so. Don’t worry, it’s fine.”

“It’s not really fine-”

“Yes, it is.” Shane looks up at him and feels his heartbeat pick up. “I like them. A lot.”

Ryan pauses.

“Oh.” His voice is very breathy and Shane swallows.

“In that case...” Ryan walks forward and a smirk takes his features. He places the tablet on the bed and Shane can see two glasses of water, two tablets that are probably painkillers and a small but nice looking breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee. Ryan doesn’t just sit on the bed with Shane to indulge in breakfast, he crawls over and latches his lips to the side of Shane’s neck. It feels wonderful and soft and then Ryan sucks and works his teeth against the skin and Shane hears himself groan. He buries a hand in Ryan’s hair and just holds him there, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands under his fingers while another mark is worked on his neck. Finally, Ryan pulls back with a soft smacking sound and Shane realizes he has been holding his breath. He lets it out slowly.

 

"There." Ryan's breath tickles his bare shoulder.

“Does it look good?”

Ryan smirks at him and tucks a strand of hair behind Shane’s ear.

“You look amazing.”

“Good.”

Shane grabs Ryan around the waist and even though the shorter man squeals and fights, Shane manages to drag him down in bed again, kissing his way over his cheek to his mouth. For a couple of minutes, they make out on the bed, hands roaming but not groping. They don’t feel like escalating the situation just now. This is… comfortable.

Shane’s heart aches when he imagines just going home the night before and not even meeting this man. Maybe he is still a little drunk because he feels so happy, he's almost a bit woozy.

Ryan disentangles himself with the excuse that their food is getting cold and he pulls the breakfast closer. Shane lets Ryan feed him scrambled eggs and they make sure they don’t get too many crumbs in the bed while eating. Once they are finished, Shane puts the tray between them to the side and makes grabby hands at Ryan again. Ryan allows it.

 

“If you want, you can stay here in my bed today. I’m free tonight.”

Shane chuckles in Ryan’s hair.

“Why, Mr. Bergara, DJ Deadbody, Sir, I could almost think you are a bit infatuated with me.”

Ryan snorts.

“Shut up, Shane. You’re the one who acts all _starstruck_ around me. I told you it was my first set ever and it was just for a bet.”

“Starstruck, fitting.” Shane grins and pecks at Ryan’s mouth. “And I think you could be an amazing DJ. Last night was wonderful.”

Ryan growls and pulls Shane closer.

“I’d say the same but I mean a different part of last night.”

Shane feels heat pool in his stomach.

“Is that so? Maybe I _should_ stay, then. Can’t just give you a taste and then run away with the whole platter.”

“ _That_ was just a taste? Now I’m really intrigued.”

Shane grins and brings their mouths close without kissing right now.

“Infatuated~” He sing-songs quietly.

 

Ryan shuts him up again. The effective way, this time.


End file.
